It is known in the prior art to make an orthopedic cast from fabric material that is placed onto a limb of a patient that has either a broken bone or a sprained joint. The fabric material cures over the limb of the patient and forms an orthopedic cast. Many different types of orthopedic casting materials have been developed including ones that use plaster of Paris in combination with cotton gauze that when immersed in water allows the fabric to be conformed to the patient's limb and which hardens as the water evaporates. In addition to plaster of Paris, other casting materials include polyisocyanate prepolymers such as polyurethane resin or fiberglass fibers that are impregnated into fabrics.
In battlefield conditions, emergency settings, and at sporting events, broken bones or sprained joints are generally stabilized using splints or wraps, since casting materials are not carried in medic kits due to size and usability constraints. Splints and wraps do not adequately stabilize the bone or joint and tend to slip as the limb is moved. Thus, the limb or joint may be undergo additional trauma during transport.